


The Girl and the Tree.

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [142]
Category: nonfandom
Genre: Abstract, Other, Sentient Objects, Sentient tree, Trees, fluff?, maladaptive daydreaming, walking around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: One day, a tree who cared for nothing met a girl who cared for that which didn’t exist.It began to see that these two very differently beings had a lot in common.





	The Girl and the Tree.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been playing around with this concept a lot. Walking around in fields is something I personally really enjoy for some reason, and the character of the ‘girl’ is someone I quite like. No one really knows who she is or what she’s thinking, and she doesn’t say anything to anyone. She randomly appears in places, usually ones she finds to be nostalgic or ‘beautiful’, often with imaginary people trailing after her or walking alongside her. Like I said, I think she’s an interesting characters. I’d like to write something about her one day.

The tree which stood in the centre of the field was impervious to everything which occurred around it. Dog walkers went by every day, as well as the occasional regular rambler. But there was one person in particular who stood out.

At first, she didn’t seem like much. Just a random girl wandering around in the fields alone. To the trained eye, however, she was so much more.

For this girl wasn’t alone.

On her first ever journey to the field, she was accompanied by four people. She was calm and happy, walking quickly with the four hovering behind. They were all male, two younger than her, one about her age and the other clearly older. But what the tree which had once held no concern for the rest of the world did not realise was that it had the ages the wrong way round. The one about the girl’s age was the one who appeared to be younger due to his short stature and childish pout, while the taller, more mature boy was younger than both of them. The tree found these people curious, because as they walked the grass went through their feet instead of flattening under them.

Months passed, and the tree began to look forward to the girl’s visits. She usually arrived with the four boys who no one else could see, but sometimes she went alone. Often the tree could sense a sort of sadness within her. She didn’t come to fields to walk, it soon discovered. She came to calm down. 

One day, there was another girl with the one the tree had come to care for in a way it had never cared for anything before. This girl had a different relationship with her, the tree could tell. She was older, but they still seemed to maintain a healthy romantic relationship unlike any the tree had seen before. Because this girl seemed even less real than the four boys. But the tender look the first girl gave her was enough to make the tree wonder- what even was ‘real’?

As time went by, the girl travelled to the field less frequently. The tree supposed she was busy. It appeared that she lived further away now as well. It took a lot of effort to get down to the field, but she still did it anyway. There must have been ones closer to home, surely? No. Not like this. And always, she would approach it and say a silent greeting to the tree she found to be so familiar. 

The girl that the tree had seen with the one he cared for did not return to the field. It seemed that they had broken up. But strangely enough, the girl left behind wasn’t sad. She had moved on, like the rest of life. Always moving, never staying still.

More time passed, and the tree saw the girl less and less. Until one day, she stood there alone. In front of the tree she knew so well. Saying goodbye.

And then she was gone, and life moved on, and the tree became impervious to things once more. But it missed her, that girl who only had friends no one else could see. The tree had truly considered her a friend. And people could see that tree. It hoped that somehow, they’d realise what she was to it and think of her. Maybe they would. Probably not. Life was cruel like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Today is the Royal Wedding in the UK! I’m not 100% British (I was born in America and have dual nationality because one of my parents is British), but I’ve lived in England for most of my life so I decided that was enough. So like a true patriot (I’m not really that patriotic, or much of a royalist, but eh- it’s a royal wedding) I sat on the sofa for two hours to watch the wedding live on TV. 
> 
> I like the Google Doodle for it!
> 
> Prompt- Field walks.
> 
> As I said in the start notes, I like walking in fields myself so that was the inspiration for this. I think DofE might have been what gave me that love, but I’m pretty sure I walked in fields before then too.
> 
> Original Number- 363.
> 
> A big number! Also, palindromic. I like palindromes.


End file.
